


don’t call me up

by thesevi0lentdelights



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humour, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, au where they never met, george secretly enjoys it, lol dream is annoying, no beta we die like men, texting au, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesevi0lentdelights/pseuds/thesevi0lentdelights
Summary: Dream gets a girl's number and texts her when he gets home.Little did he know he’d gotten the wrong number, and stumbled across a totally different person instead.George just wanted to sleep, now he’s got a whole other problem to deal with.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 231





	1. wrong number

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo everyone hope ur having a fantastic day😁  
> I have read so many different texting fics from so many different fandoms and i just knew i had to write my own or i would never die happy  
> ....anyways hope u enjoy!!
> 
> also if they r uncomfortable in any way i will take it down - this is inspired from their online personas :)  
>   
> also dreams recent stream with hbomb where he said that fics r just another form of art made me so :) because writing fics is my way of expressing myself and i really enjoy it<33

**11/11/20**

(13:40) d: hey heather, it’s dream from the coffee shop yesterday ;)

(13:41) d: thought i’d check to see if you were still down to do something this week?

(13:45) g: … who is this?

(13:46) d: umm dream from the coffee shop yesterday, tall blonde hair?

(13:47) d: you gave me ur number? :)

(13:52) g: i think you’ve got the wrong number 

(13:52) d: wait srsly?? this isn’t heather??

(13:52) g: last time i checked? no.

(13:53) d: my bad i must’ve typed it in wrong or something sorry :D

  
  
  


(13:57) d: hey heather, it’s Dream from the coffee shop ;)

[read 13:59]

(14:11) d: umm hey i was just wondering if you were still down to do something this week?

(14:13) g: ??? r u ok

(14:13) d: huh?? 

(14:15) g: i have already explained that this is the wrong number

(14:17) d: oooh shit sorry i thought i’d typed it wrong my bad

(14:19) d: sorry again :D

[read 14:20]

  
  


(23:51) d: do u think she gave me the wrong number on purpose??

(23:51) d: or like genuine mistake? 

(23:55) d: cos idk but i thought we hit it off

(23:56) d: ok imma just forget about it nvm

(23:56) d: sorry if i woke u up tho

(23:57) g: -_-

(23:59) d: oh ur awake!! :D

**12/11/20**

(00:02) g: i am now.

(00:03) d: lol did i wake u

[read 00:05]

(00:06) d: wait can u answer my question first

(00:07) g: will u stop texting my phone if i do

(00:08) d: no promises ;)

(00:09) g: -_-

(00:10) d: ok! ok! u win fine i’ll stop texting u if u answer

(00:10) g: well she probably gave u the wrong number on purpose

(00:13) d: really??? :/ why???

(00:16) g: cos that’s what i’d do if someone like u kept talking to me.

(00:17) d: *ouch* well for ur info she was the one who came up to  _ me _

(00:18) g: ok

(00:19) d: wait that’s all ur gonna say??

[read 00:20]

(00:21) d: well ur wish is my command i will stop texting u

(00:22) d: goodbye random phone friend :D

  
  
  


**16/11/20**

(00:34) g: [deleted text] 

(00:41) d: ???

(00:42) g: sorry ignore that wrong person.

(00:43) d: noooo tell me now i’m intrigued

(00:45) g: it was nothing just go back to sleep

(00:46) d: how do u know i was asleep?? ;)

(00:47) g: idk just guessing 

(00:48) d: wait so does that mean u r on us time zones too??

[read 00:49]

(00:49) d: wow ur no fun :(

(00:51) g: no i’m just trying to go to sleep.

(00:52) d: well obviously not if u were sending msgs this late 

(00:53) d: was it a booty call?? :o

(00:54) g: why r u still msging me

(00:55) d: idk just bored

(00:56) g: well go find someone else to entertain u

(00:57) d: fine

(00:58) d: hope u have a fun night! ;)

[read 00:59]

  
  
  


**17/11/20**

(00:23) g: [message deleted]

(00:24) g: sorry again, please ignore.

(00:25) d: how do u expect me to ignore that??

(00:25) d: like seriously who do u keep msging at this time

(00:25) d: and  _ why _ do u always msg me instead???

(00:26) g: ur contact was at the top and i by accidently clicked u instead, genuine mistake.

(00:27) d: ‘genuine mistake’ sureeee

(00:27) d: just say u wanted to talk to me u don’t have to lie abt it ;p

(00:28) g: -_-

(00:29) d: wow u send that face alot 

(00:29) g: only with you.

(00:31) d: awww that’s kinda cute

(00:32) g: -_-

(00:33) d: ;)

[read 00:34]

(00:36) d: wait come back

(00:37) g: what now.

(00:39) d: oh u actually came

(00:40) g: omd u r actually so annoying

(00:41) d: but annoying in a good way?? :D

(00:42) g: no.

(00:42) g: annoying in a u want to make me scream kind of way

(00:43) d: damn

(00:42) d: kinda hot ngl

(00:43) g: ok and on that note i leave

(00:44) d: noooo come back 

(00:45) d: pls

(00:46) d: </3

(00:47) g: go to s l e e p

(00:48) d: r u going to sleep??

(00:49) g: i am trying to.

(00:50) d: okay let’s sleep together 

(00:52) g: ….

(00:53) d: geeez get ur mind out the gutter i meant like sleep at the same time 

(00:53) g: i didn’t say anything

(00:53) d: i know u were thinking it

(00:53) g: whatever

(00:54) d: night<3

(00:55) g: night.

  
  


**18/11/20**

(15:30) g: hey what you up to :)

(15:32) d: hey! :D

(15:33) d: lol i’m just eating right now why??

(15:34) g: sorry wrong person😬

(15:34) d: oh :(

  
  
  


(16:56) d: sooo wuu2??

(16:57) g: idk stuff

(16:59) d: wow aren’t you a bundle of fun

(16:59) g: well i’m not here to entertain u

(17:00) g: in fact i specifically remember telling u to stop txting me

(17:02) d: cmonnn i thought we moved past this 

(17:02) g: no

(17:03) d: aha 

(17:03) d: anyways…

(17:04) d: sooo what’s ur name

(17:05) g: ...why?

(17:06) d: cos i need to change ur name from heather

(17:07) g: why is it heather??

(17:07) d: because of HEATHER?? my mystery girl from cafe???

(17:07) g: oh yes

(17:08) g: i tried to erase that memory from my mind

(17:09) g: looool

(17:10) d: ur being wiered

(17:11) g: 🙄

(17:12) d: did u just use an emoji

(17:13) g: no

(17:13) d: 😏

(17:13) g: pls stop

(17:13) d: 😍

(17:14) g: ok i’m going 

(17:14) d: aha don’t leave😩😃😋

[read 17:15]

(17:16) d: hey wait

(17:16) d: come back

(17:17) d: 😪

  
  
  


(19:20) d: wait i just remembered u didn’t tell me ur name

(19:21) g: ok

(19:21) d: aha… so tell me??

(19:21) g: why do u wanna know

(19:22) d: just so i can put a name to the face u know

(19:22) g: ….. but u haven’t seen my face??

(19:23) d: figure of speech

(19:23) g: ok

(19:24) d: STOP CHANGING SUBJECT

(19:25) g: just think of me as mystery man

(19:26) d: WAIT

(19:26) g: ?

(19:27) d: UR A BOY??

(19:27) g: ….yes

(19:27) d: WHAAAAT

(19:28) d: ok now i gotta change the picture of u in my head 

(19:28) d: wow this is such a revelation

(19:28) d: idk why i’m so shocked lol

[read 19:28]

(19:29) d: wait u still there???

(19:30) g: yes

(19:31) d: ok good lol sorry for my freak out there

(19:32) g: it’s ok i am already trying to erase it from my mind

(19:33) d: ur one wiered guy

(19:33) g: :)

(19:33) d: wait u still haven’t told me ur name

(19:34) g: dw after that response i will not be telling u anything ever again

(19:35) d: nooooo tell me i promise i won’t freak

(19:36) g: goodnight👍

(19:37) d: at this time???

(19:38) g: sorry i can’t hear u i’m sleeping 

(19:38) d: COME BACKKKK

[read 19:38]

(19:43) d: :(

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. what are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George figure out that they both enjoy this new friendship, they try to figure out what they are and how this texting stuff works :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! :)  
> hope u enjoy this next chapter!! i have a general idea of how the fic is gonna go but i mostly enjoy writing stuff as i go along😁
> 
> ** also in this fic george and sapnap r friends irl and bad and dream r friends!! - so sapnap is *s* and bbh is *b*  
> (they may interact all together in later chapters tho😁)  
> really hope u like!!  
> (also have u guys been catching up with the recent dsmp?? shit going so fast it’s crazy but also gr8 for my procrastinating lmao)

**19/11/20**

**(11:02)**

d: morning mystery man ;)

[read 11:13]

**(11:30)**

d: wow i’m hurt

g: why

d: ???

d: because u left me on READ

g: oh lol

g: what was i even supposed to respond to that

d: idk mabye good morning BACK??

g: oh

g: good morning :D

[read 11:31]

  
  


**(11:41)**

g: xbox or playstation??

d: wow you actually messaged me first😳

g: 😐

g: everytime i message you i always regret it

d: XD

d: to answer ur q

d: neither becos pc is better

g: ok u have redeemed urself

d: :D

  
  


**(11:45)**

g: why did the chicken cross the road?

d: idk why??

g: to get to the ugly cow

d: ……

g: WAIT

g: i’m not finished 

g: knock knock 

d: who’s there??

g: the chicken :D

d: ..??

d: WAIT

d: HEY

d: not cool🙄

d: didn’t even laugh

g: yeah but i did😁

[read 11:47]

  
  


**(11:56)**

d: why r u so chatty today anyway

g: idk bored

d: wowwww so ur using me for entertainment😪

g: not really 

g: you’d have to be entertaining for that to happen

d: :(

d: why so mean

g: cos it’s entertaining :D

[read 11:59]

  
  


**(19:06)**

d: what’s ur favourite colour??

g: idk

g: blue probably

d: woooow that is so basic

g: well i’m colour blind so it’s like the only one i can see 

d: wait….

d: so can u not see green???

g: nope

g: i mix it up with yellow i think

d: omg

d: this is literally heartbreaking 

d: wait r u left handed too??

g: …...yes

g: why did u know that

d: i just read somewhere that they usually come in pairs

d: damn colourblind and left handed pick a struggle LOL

g: -_-

d: lol next ur gonna tell me ur british too

g: ……

g: this is getting kind of creepy now

d: WHAAAT UR BRITTISH???!???

g: yes 

d: AKSKJJKSSK

d: LOOOL

g: goodbye👍

d: NO come back pls 

d: mystery man :(

d mystery brittish left handed colourblinded man come back :(

[read 19:15]

**(19:16)**

g: sapnap

g: did u know that colour blindness and left handededness usually come together 

s: no i did not

s: thankyou so much george for this information 

s: i am forever in debt

g: always happy 2 help :D

  
  


**(20:20)**

d: what’s ur favourite movie???

g: idk i don’t have one

d: u don’t have a favourite movie??

d: wtf

g: idkkk i always get distracted

d: this is honestly so sad

d: do u like horror movies

g: no

d: why

d: awww r they too scary 

g: -_-

g: i just don’t like the jump scares

d: it’s ok i will hold ur hand<3

g: remembering now why i don’t like speaking to u

d: i’m surprised u forgot ;)

g: i’m going now

g: *walks out*

d: *grabs u and pulls u back*

g: *hits u*

d: *in a loving way*

g: *no*

d: *:(*

g: *:)*

d: </3

[read 20:26]

  
  


**(20:58)**

d: bad have u ever had an online friend

b: yeah why

b; me and skeppy were online friends at the start

d: yeah but like an online friend that u only text and nothing else

b: oh

b: um no why

d: no reason

d: just wondering

b: just tell me u muffin

d: no i was just wondering if that’s like normal

b: ….

b: i mean i guess so

b: just like texting for fun orrrr???

d: idk yea i guess

d: idk

b: hmmmm

b: u sound confused mabye u should ask this person :D

d:yeah

d: ok thanks bad :D

b: no problem u muffin <3

  
  
  


**(21:15)**

d: sooooo

d: like 

d: what r we

g: ??

d: ugh 

d: like what r we friends or something 

g: oh um idk

g: we can be whatever u want us to be

d: oh really😏

g: shutup😐

d: 😏

g: 😐

d: 😩

g: 😒

d: ok i have decided 

g: ?? decided what

d: that we r gonna b friends

g: oh

g: i mean can u even be friends with someone who’s name u don’t even know

d: and WHOS fault is that???

g: -_-

g: i have a better idea

g: we r like the person we go to to when we r bored or need to get something of our chest or for advice and stuff

d: …. so a friend

g: ugh kinda

g: but without like the messiness and pressure and stuff

d: ok ok i can do that

d: seems a lot like having a friend but i’ll roll with it ;)

g: 🙄

g: ok we need rules first

d: ugh ofc u would suggest rules

g: boundaries then

d: safe word?😳

g: this is why we cannot be friends.

d: just admit u likeeee me

g: no

g: anyway 

g: moving on

g: one rule is that we don’t tell our irl friends about it

g: cos then it could get messy

d: ok yh that makes sense

g: ok

g: ummm rule 2

g: no pressure to text consistently or anything like we only text when we feel like it 

d: ok

d: but i will warn u i text ALOT 

g: it’s ok i have realised i can’t get rid of u

d: [ _yep i’m not going anywhere :)_ ] [deleted]

d: aha ofc

d: soooo is that all??

g: idk

g: i don’t really have anything else

g: we can make it up as we go on

d: ok :D

g: ok :)

d: did u just quote john green to me??

g: what is john green

d: nvm

d: u not cultured

g: whatever🙄

d: night :)

g: night

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh hope u enjoyed!!! hopefully lots more to come😁
> 
> plssssss leave a comment/ kudos they give me L I F E  
> also if u have any ideas pls pls pls tell me cos i run out of ideas quickly lmao 
> 
> TY hope ur having a gr8 day!!<33


	3. short kings anthem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george and dream continue texting, here comes the heated height debate , how tall is georgenotfound???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyoneee!!!  
> hope u enjoy this chapter :p this is kinda a filler chapter but next chapters r already written so should be up soon this week!! :)
> 
> lol i had fun writing this one
> 
> HOPE U HAVE HAVE A GREAT REST OF UR DAY LY<33333

**21/11/20**

**(11:20)**

d: good morning!! ;) 

[read 11:25]

**(11:27)**

d: ok

g: SORRY

g: just doing smthing rn

d: oh i get it

d: more important than me

d: :,(

[sent 11:28]

**(12:56)**

g: sorry

g: i was doing this thing

g: i didn’t want to get distracted

d: lol it’s cool

d: what were u doing

g: ummm this coding thing

d: OMG

d: u code???

g: yes….

d: so do i

d: what kinda coding were u doing

g: umm this plug-in thingy for a server

d: omg what server

g: i’m not telling u

g: u would make fun of me

d: NO TELL MEEE

d: i promise i won’t 

d: :)

g: ugh

g: fine

g: this mc server 

d: AGHHHH

d: i code for mc servers too!!!!!

g: damn

g: this is a big coincidence 

g: it’s acc kinda crazy actually

d: wow it was just meant to be :D

g: aha 

g: yeah lol

d: heather doesnt know it but she just created a great friendship

g: heather??

g: oh wrong number heather

d: yep lol

d: i still don’t know why she did that

g: lol rip to u

g: mabye u gave off stalker vibes

d: >:(

g: lol what were u wearing

d: lmao

d: u want a fit check??😳

g: ugh

g: just describe it 2 me

d: idk 

d: uhm just these black shorts and a white tshirt and sunglasses

g: aha

g: basic

d: >:(

g: how tall r u

d: 6 foot 3

d: why

g: idk

g: could be a factor

g: mabye ur freakish height scared her off

d: freakish height?????????

d: how tall r u then 

g: i’m not telling u :)

d: AHAH

d: i bet ur small

g: i’m not 

d: AHAHA u so areee

g: i’m not im average height🙄

d: AHAHAHAHAHAHA

d: this is so funny 

d: keep talking small man

g: ok i am going

g: i will not tolerate this short person slander

d: so u admit ur tall???

[read 13:14]

d: nooooo come back 

d: come back short king

[read 13:16]

  
  


**(15:45)**

d: come back i was joking

d: u r tall in spirit :D

[sent 15:47]

  
  


**(18:23)**

d: mystery man :(

d: come back

d: [ _ ~~im lonley without u~~ ]_ _deleted_

d: im boredddddd

[sent 18:25]

  
  


**(22:37)**

d: I SAID IM SORRRRRYYYYYY

d: i can’t belive this

d i know ur doing this on purpose

[sent 22:39]

  
  


**(23:37)**

_g: [google search : what is the average height for men]_

_g: [google search : how to annoy a tall person]_

_g: [google search : jokes about tall people]_

**(23:49)**

g: dream

g: i just have to ask one thing ok

d: UR BACK

d: ok yes

g: it’s just been on my mind for a while now and i guess i just really need to get it off my chest

g: i understand if u don’t wanna be friends after this

d: ok…

d: ur scaring me now 

g: i just need to know the answer

g: dream….

g: what’s the weather up like there?

d: R U SERIOUS

d: u had me shitting myself u idiot

d: u r so dumb 

d: i actually can’t belive u just did that

g: aha

g: admit it u laughed

d: no >:(

g: 😁

d: can’t belive i waited all day for a text from an idiot like u

g: awww u waited all day for me ☺️☺️

d: shush

g: aha gn dream

d: goodnight mystery man :)

**(3:29AM)**

g: you know what i’ve always wondered..? how do tall people like you actually sleep at night when the blanket can’t possibly cover u from ur shoulders to ur toes???

d: dude

d: it’s 

d: HALF PAST 3 IN THE MORNJNG!!!!!!???!!

g: so…. u can’t sleep huh?

g: ….. is it because of all the blanket??

d: i am too tired to even try to make a come back

g: hmm many things to think about

d: go to sleep it is THREE THIRTHY

g: don’t worry about me dream go worry about ur tall problems

d: s l e e p

g: whatever u say dream

[sent 3:38]

  
  


**(11:04)**

d: u r a very strange person

g: wow these morning texts keep getting better and better

d: sorry i’m too tired cos i got WOKEN up last night

g: lol sry about that

g: i couldn’t sleep

d: damn up that late thinking about ur small problems

g: -_-

d: lol

[read 11:04]

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading!!!
> 
> pls leave a comment and kudos it makes my day literally lmao
> 
> also tyyy for all the comments on last one imma use ur suggestions for the next chapters!!
> 
> if u have any comments or stuff u wanna see pls lmk cos i love reading them <333


	4. can we talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream continue talking, names are spilled and boundaries set.  
> Dream gets to know George slightly better - well as much as George will let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO😁  
> aghh tysm for the love on this fic so far <333  
> I hope you like this chapter, i’ve got a rough idea of where the fic is going and i can’t wait for u guys to read the rest!!  
> I’m really enjoying writing this so far so i hope u like it too<3
> 
> to everyone out there who uses literature as an escapism i hope this makes ur day a little brighter:)

**24/11/20**

**(2:34AM)**

d: hey

d: u up??

g: i am now😐

d: um 

d: can i ask u something

g: umm depends

g: on the question 

d: it’s nothing bad i just wanted to know

d: what is ur name

g: huh??

d: what is your name

g: why do u want to know

d: idk it feels wiered to think of u as  _ mystery man _

g: ok ok

g: wait is that what my contact name is

d: yes

d: what else was i meant to put 

g: true

g: r u sure i should tell u

g: it kinda breaks our rules

d: not really

g: idk it feels like this could add messiness

d: nahh

d: i’m just asking for ur name i’m not gonna fall in love with u 

g: -_-

g: fine

g: but new rule

g: we don’t tell each other our last names/socials

g: cos that would add lots of complication

d: hmmmm

d: fine i will agree to that

d: if u tell me ur name :D

g: ok

g: fine 

g: um 

g: my name is george 

d: georgeeeeeeee

d: 😁

d: i like it

d: george george george george

g: dream dream dream dream 

d: GEORGEEEEEEEEEE

d:  _ [changes contact name to : GEORGE] _

d: wait what am i called on ur phone

g: um

g: stalker 

d: how is that being a stalker i’m just asking

g: no

g: ur name is saved as stalker

d: oh… 

d: wow

d: is it ‘stalker😍😩’

g: no 

g: it’s ‘stalker.’

d: stalker😍😍😩😩

g: no

g: can’t belive i got woken up for this

d: :)

d: u should go to sleep

g: -_-

d: :D

d: good night george

g: goodnight dream

d: :)

  
  
  


**(13:14)**

d: hello george 

g: i have a feeling i’m going to regret telling u my name

d: no u won’t george

g: stop saying it

d: why

d: i like it

g: ugh ur so wiered

d: aha

d: thanks george

g: it’s too early for this

d: it’s legit quarter past 1???

g: didn’t ask

  
  


**(15:32)**

d: wait

d: george 

d: i forgot to ask 

d: if ur brittish why do u have the same time zone as me

g: oh 

g: i forgot abt that

g: um i moved to the us to live with my friend

g: but i am originally from england lol

d: oh where abouts???

d: and who’s ur friend??

g: not telling and not telling 

d: ughhhhh

d: fine keep ur secrets

g: ok XD

d: :,( 

d: classic brittish person 

d: stone cold

g: XD

d: wait answer me one thing before u go

d: is ur friend funnier than me

g: yes XD

d: george :(

d: seriously????

[read 15:37]

d: stone cold

d: breaking my heart

d: </3

[read 15:45]

  
  


**(16:47)**

d: honestly how did u even get a friend 

d: ur so mean

g: guess i’m just irresistible 

d: no that can’t be it

g: nope i’m pretty sure it is

d: i will figure it out one day

g: k

  
  


**(17:46)**

d: pizza or tacos?

g: what

g: pizza 

d: ok thanks

g: np

  
  


**(18:34)**

d: mmmmm

d: is there any greater sight than the delivery guy with ur food😍

g: yes

g: me :p

d: i doubt that

d: you would have to show me a pic for me to decide 

g: -_-

g: is the pizza nice

d: i got tacos

g: ???

g: but u asked and i said pizza 

d: yeh but i don’t trust ur decisions 

d: so i went oppositely 

g: wooooow

g: and u said i’m mean

d: :p

  
  


**(22:37)**

d: do u ever find it weird

d: that we like talk all the time but have never even met or talked irl

g: mmm

g: i guess

g: why

d: idk i was just thinking about things

g: what 

g: things

d: mmm idk just stuff

d: like would u ever want to voice call

d: or idk video call

d: or play online or something 

g: ummmm idk 

g: mabye

g: u will have to let me think abt it

d: ok :D

d: no pressure i just idk just wanted to hear ur voice lol

g: hmm

g: i guess it just feels safe to talk to u rn

g: and i don’t wanna mess that up or anything 

g: by putting too much pressure on stuff

d: yeah igy

d: but i don’t think it will mess anything up

d: just improve it :D

g: hmm

g: i’ll think abt it

d: ok

d: i’ll be fine either way just thought i’d ask 

g: ok

d: n e ways i’m going to sleep now

d: night george :)

g: gn :)

  
  
  


**(3:36AM)**

g: ok 

g: i will do it

g: voice call with u

g: but not yet

g: but soon 

g: is that ok??

g: lol ur probably asleep now

g: ugh

g: i will probably regret this in the morning 

g: goodnight dream

g:  _ [ ~~< 3~~] deleted _

[sent 2:39]

  
  


**(9:00)**

d: wow late night text there george

d: do u even have a sleep schedule 

d: but anyways 

d: YAY!!!

d:  _ [ ~~now i get to hear ur voice!!!~~ ] deleted  _

d: no pressure tho whenever ur ready

d: lol ur probably asleep now

d: good morning george 

d: <3

[sent 9:03]

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE U ENJOYEDD!!!
> 
> pls leave a comment and kudos i love reading through them and replying honestly, i also love new ideas/ any ways to improve!!
> 
> more to come soon (i am also working on a christmas fic too lol, so that will come soon too😁)


	5. your a gaymer???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams chat tells him about a new upcoming streamer he should watch,  
> George finds out and ,,,, ,, p a n i c s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOO!!! Hope ur all having a great december!!<333  
> I hope you like this chapter, it’s on the shorter side but i’m rlly happy w the way it’s going rn so more too come!!!
> 
> Also tysm for all the love on this fic and the comments u guys r the best :,) <3

**28/11/20**

**(8:09AM)**

d: george

g: what

d: what did the ocean say to the other ocean?

g: what

d: nothing they just waved 

g: oh

d: did u sea what i did there?

g: no 

d: oh c’mon i’m shore you did…

g: how do you have friends again?

d: hey don’t be such a beach :(

g: stop

g: like right now

g: it’s too early for this

d: oh c’mon admit it u smiled

g: mabye - delete 

g: nope 

g: not even a little bit

d: hmmm

d: i will get u one day :D

g: why r u so chipper anyways 

g: it’s like ten past 8 in the morning 

d: um

d: it’s cos i’m gonna stream soon

d: and i’m always hyped b4 it

g: wait 

g: u stream?????

d: yea…

d: i do it along side coding stuff 

d: i do youtube sometimes too

g: interesting 

g: um

g: i do that too

g: twitch and youtube that is

d: omg!!!!???

d: why have u not told me this before

g: well u didn’t mention it either 

d: aha true 

d:  _ [ ~~what’s your channel called~~ ] deleted _

d: do u have a lot of followers

g: that’s confidential ;p

d: hmmm ok

d: mystery man at it again

g: lol

g: so what’s ur stream on??

d: mc parkour :D 

d: i’m pretty good at it ;)

g: someone’s got a big ego geez

d: not abt my ego it’s just true ;)

g: hmmm 

g: we’ll see

d: ominous 

  
  


**(8:49AM)**

g: hope u have a good stream :)

d: thanks :D

g: if i don’t text back later it’s cos i’m working on this coding thingy

g: and it’s h a r d

d: lmao ok

d: lmk if u need any help

g: hmm it’s ok 

g: i’m pretty good at it ;)

d: now look who’s got the big ego

g: not my ego dream it’s just true ;)

  
  


**(14:26)**

d: ahhhh that stream was so fun

d: ahh it’s got me so hyped 

d: i just love being able to play and talk to my chat too

d: it’s just aghh

d: so great

d: lol ur probably coding rn

d: my viewers were recommending me some new ppl to watch too

d: i can’t remember them all tho

d: they recommended someone called Sapnap i think? 

d: so imma go watch them now :D

d: have fun coding!!

  
  


**(17:58)**

g: Dream no

g: don’t watch them

d: ???

g: did u watch them?

g: that sapnap person 

d: um yes 

d: why

d: i am actually quite obsessed

g:  _ [typing….] _

g:  _ [ ~~just stop watching them now~~ ] deleted  _

g:  _ [ ~~i don’t think you should watch them~~ ] deleted  _

g: um ok cool

d: ur acting wiered

g: no i’m not

d: yes u r

d: why did u tell me not to watch them ??

g: doesn’t matter 

g: sorry i’m just kinda tired from all this coding i guess

d: it’s all good :)

d: did u finish it?

g: yup

g: so did u like that Sapnap guy

d: yea lol

d: i kinda binged all this stuff

d: he has a friend too he seemed cool

d: i’ll probably end up watching his stuff too

g:  _ [ ~~no u shouldn’t do that~~ ] deleted  _

g: coooool

d: u sure u ok man?

g: aha yep 

g: anyways imma go to sleep now 

g: night!!

d: at 6pm????

g: lol yep

g: sleep schedule fucked

d: ok … night 

d: <3

  
  


**(18:15)**

g: Sapnap

g: do u think someone could find out who i am based off my channel

s: ???

s: i mean idk

s: probably not

s: why??

g: doesn’t matter

g: was just wondering 

s: u sure man??

g: yeh just wanted my personal stuff to stay private 

s: yeh ofc they can’t get ur address or anything 

s: all they would b able to find is like ur twitter probably lol

g: ugh

g: ok

g: thanks

s: sokay 

s: stream later??

g: yeh sure :)

  
  
  


**(23:49)**

d:  _ [twiter: dreamwastaken follows sapnap] _

d:  _ [twitter: dreamwastaken follows georgenotfound] _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE U ENJOYED!!!!  
> pls leave a comment and kudos i legit be refreshing that stuff every second cos it’s my main motivation lmao  
> Excited to post more soon cos i really like how this is going so far!! :D


	6. how to tell if you like someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream continue texting, Dream is yet to connect the dots between the george he has become close with and the streamer gnf...  
> George gets someone’s number, it’s leads them both to some unexpected feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!!! hope ur having a great day :)  
> next chapter is up!!! it’s kinda shorter but i really like this one cos of u know.... the pining ... and jealousy lol
> 
> i’m also writing a christmas fic at the same time too so go check it out if u haven’t !!<33
> 
> hope u enjoy :D

**30/11/20**

**(14:04)**

g: ugh i just woke up and already miss england 

d: ok first of all

d: how have u only just woken up??

d: second of all whats so good abt england???

g: it’s just so HOT here

g: ALL THE TIME

d: lol that’s america 4 u

g: i have just woken up and i’m already sweating

d: wait what part of america r u in??

g: wouldn’t u like to know😏

d: yes that is why i am asking 

g: sorry it’s confidential 

g: i am under strict orders not to

d: that’s a shame 

d: so this means i can’t see u all hot and sweaty irl??😳😪

g: ugh

g: why would u say that

d: u said it not me

g: yes but not in that way

g: u make it sound

g: …. wiered

d: i don’t make it sound anything 

d: ur the one who reads it that way ;p

g: ugh

d: why r u blushing ☺️☺️

g: ur so annoying

d: *blushes* 

g: shutup

d: make me ;)

g: *leaves*

d: :(

  
  
  
  


**(17:54)**

g: dream

g: help

d: ahh

d: what

g: ok so

g: this girl gave me her number 2day when i was w my friend

g: and idk if i should txt her

d: oh

d: wow um

d: did u like her??

g: idk i guess

d: what do u mean u guess??

g: idk i mean she was pretty and she smiled at me and stuff

d: yeh but did u like her??

g: yeah i guess 

d:  _ [ ~~you don’t sound very sure about that~~ ] deleted  _

d: then u should text her!!!!

g: you think??

g: yeah ok

g: ok what should i say tho 

d: idk

d:  _ [ ~~why are you asking me this stuff??~~ ] deleted  _

d: just tell her u like her and u wanna hang out 

g: u think it’s that simple ??

g: idk what if she thinks it’s lame lol

d: trust me george 

d: anything u say will have her texting back

g: how do u know

d: because 

d: i just know

d:  _ [ ~~because i always want to text you~~ ] deleted  _

g: okay

g: thanks dream :D

g: ur the best !!

d: :)

  
  


**(23:54)**

d: hey bad can we like hop on mc or something 

b: umm i mean yeah sure i was gonna go sleep but i’ll come on :D

b: why the late night stream?

d: idk just wanna distract myself for abit 

b: everything okay??

d:  _ [ ~~i can’t stop thinking about this person i’m texting~~ ] deleted  _

d: yeah im fine 

d: dw :)

d: just bored lol

b: okay coming on now:D

  
  


**(23:56)**

s: have u texted that girl back yet??

g: um

g: no

g: but i don’t think i will

s: what ?? why?? 

g: idk i just don’t really feel like it

s: it’s cos of that guy isn’t it

s: the one ur texting all the time

g: ??

g: how do u know it’s a guy

s: because i just do lol

s: i just get a  _ vibe _

s: plus u would never b able to text a girl that long 

g: well it’s not

g: not because of him that is

g: i just 

g: idk didn’t want to text her

s: keep telling yourself that

g:  _ [ ~~and what if it was because of him??~~ ] deleted _

g: u r delusional

s: or mabye i just know u better than u think

g: hmm

s: r u ever gonna tell me who he is 

g: nope

g: it’s a secret :p

s: ur secret bf ;p

g: whatever

g: it’s too late for this

g: imma go to sleep :p

s: lol

s: can’t belive u just ‘whatevered’ me 

s: but yeah night 

s: luv u 

g: u too

g _ : [google search: how to tell if you like someone] _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYSM FOR READING,,, hope u liked!!!  
> pls leave a comment to lmk what u think/ any suggestions   
> this will be abit slowburn but i have an idea of how everything’s gonna come together so excited for u guys to read
> 
> also tysm for the love on this fic so far i appreciate it sm<333

**Author's Note:**

> LOOOOL hope u enjoyed this is my first texting fic😁  
> i think i will change the formatting slightly for next chapter (so it reads easier) so lmk any thoughts for the rest !!
> 
> pls leave a kudos and comment they literally give me life, i will probably respond back as soon as cos i have no life :D
> 
> ...aha anyways  
> hope u have a lovley rest of ur day <33


End file.
